The present invention relates to door locking apparatus used chiefly for a cooking device such as magnetron range or the like.
As for an apparatus of this kind, there has been hitherto known such a type one that a grip bar for operating a door locking bolt is so provided on a handle main body as to be movable forward and backward along in a line making a right angle with the longitudinal direction of the handle main body. It is desirable in this case that, even when the grip rod is gripped at any desired portion, the grip bar can be given a parallel motion, for securing a reliable operation of the door locking bolt.
As far as an apparatus of this kind meeting this requirement is concerned, there has been hitherto known such a type one that, as shown in FIG. 1, for instance, an X-shaped parallel ruler type mechanism comprising a pair of links c, c crossed one another in the shape of X is interposed between a handle main body a and a grip bar b, and a bell crank lever d connected to a locking bolt is connected thereto. This type one, however, is inconvenient in that the same requires increased material costs because the length of each of the links c, c has to be prepared to become nearly equal to that of the grip bar b.